


Slippery Slope

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Rose should have expected that nothing would turn out the way she anticipated, especially when Lailah is involved.





	Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songtofly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songtofly/gifts).



> Happy (really) belated birthday to songtofly who is an amazing friend and a literal ray of sunshine whenever the internet works in our favor. I hope you’re having an amazing day and that you enjoy this extremely indulgent story that was inspired by salt and your beautiful artwork. Maybe one day I’ll even write the rest of the the outline but for now here’s 2k worth of silliness and puns.

“I promise this won’t take long.  I’ll just skate right through and drop this off.”  Clapping her hands together, Lailah gives Rose an expectant look.

A low groan fills the air and Rose swats at Lailah.  “Was that really necessary?”

Lailah playfully bumps against Rose’s shoulder, pretending to shiver.  “Oh Rose, don’t give me the cold shoulder!”

“This is why I hate going anywhere near this place.”  She knows this won’t end until Lailah gets what she wants but Rose is stubborn.

“That’s just because you haven’t figured out your element yet!”  Lailah beams, eagerly waiting for the response.

“You’re skating on thin ice… Are you happy now?”  Rose presses one hand against her face with a sigh. “I don’t know why I’m even friends with you.”

Lailah giggles, pulling Rose into a hug.  “I knew I would melt that icy heart of yours someday.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Lailah rushes off, Rose is certain she’s heard enough puns to last a lifetime.  Shaking her head, Rose finds herself wandering about the area, taking in the various sights.  Tugging her jacket just a little closer, Rose eventually approaches the rink.

There are a handful of skaters on the ice and Rose pauses to watch them practice.  The sound of laughter reaches her ears and Rose smiles as her gaze lands on a pair of skaters spinning in circles side by side. The two are in perfect sync even as they jump and Rose cannot help but feel impressed.  A soft gasp escapes and Rose’s eyes widen as the guy picks up his partner and lifts her, throwing her into the air, and easily catching her before setting her back on the ice.  The whole thing makes her heart pound and Rose leans forward, eyes trained on the female skater as she moves into a series of dizzying spins.

“Enjoying the view?”

The unexpected comment startles her and Rose squeaks, nearly falling on her face as Lailah giggles beside her.  Pressing one hand to her racing heart, she glowers at Lailah.  “Why must you sneak up on me without warning?”

“I tried to get your attention.”  Lailah grins, completely unashamed.  “Someone was just a little too caught up in watching the skaters.  Or should I say skater.”  

“Lailah!”  The shout makes both of them turn and Rose finds one of the skaters from before practically bouncing on the ice as he waves excitedly at Lailah.  The commotion catches the attention of his partner who skates up next him with a shake of her head before sending an apologetic smile in Lailah’s direction.

Pressing one hand to her mouth to hide her laughter, Lailah waves back.  She glances at Rose, sharing a look that Rose knows all too well.  One that never leads to any good.  “Should I introduce you?”

Protesting does little good at Lailah grabs Rose’s hand and practically drags her over to the edge of the rink.  

 

* * *

 

Sorey, Rose soon learns, is one of the friendliest people she’s ever met and also very enthusiastic when it comes to skating.  Within minutes of meeting each other, he’s already tried to talk her into joining them on the ice.  Something that has Lailah practically in stitches.

“Maybe another time. We really only stopped by so Lailah could drop something off.”  Rose waves off the idea early, know it will only be a matter of time before he suggests borrowing someone’s skates.

“That’s what you always say.”  Lailah sighs before turning to Sorey with a crestfallen expression and letting out a quiet sniffle.  “I’ve been trying for years to invite her without any success.  I’m starting to think she might not enjoy it.”

Alisha has been mostly quiet during all of this, content to listen to the discussion and watch as Sorey and Lailah get caught up in their own little world.  She turns to Rose, regarding her with a curious look.  “Could it be that you do not know how to skate?”

“I can skate.”  Rose glances away.  “But it’s been a while, so I’m a little rusty.”  Technically, it isn’t a lie.  Rose can remember every single time that Brad took her out on the ice, patiently explaining the basics as he held on to her hand.  Those are some of Rose’s fondest memories and she could probably recite every word if prompted.  

It’s what comes after that, when she isn’t holding on to anyone’s hand and gets a little too confident in her abilities.  Skating seems easy in theory, sliding each foot forward in turn, but the moment Rose is on her own she forgets her own surroundings.  And she never quite figured out how to stop without crashing into someone or falling flat on her face.   As much as she loves Lailah, there is no way Rose is about to skate around while holding on to her hand the entire time.  The puns would never end.

“I have nothing against skating.”  Rose gives Lailah a pointed look.  “I just haven’t had the time to keep up with it.”

A soft touch against her hand interrupts Rose’s train of thought and she looks up to find Alisha standing in front of her.  “I could help you relearn some of the basics.”  Her voice trails off, a hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks as she continues. “But only if you’re interested, of course.”  

Their fingers brush and Alisha shares a sweet smile that makes Rose’s heart pound.  “O-Okay…”  The words slip out before Rose even realizes what she is saying.

“Really?”  Alisha’s face lights up and she reaches out for Rose’s hands, clasping them tightly.

“If you don’t mind.”  From the corner of her eye, Rose can already see Lailah smirking.  She is never going to hear the end of this.

“It wouldn’t be any trouble at all.”  Alisha leans over the edge of the rink wall, eyes sparkling and Rose inhales sharply at the sudden closeness.  “I look forward to it.”

 

* * *

 

Fidgeting with her phone, Rose does her best to avoid looking in Lailah’s direction as she glances at the newest contact in her list.  She barely lasts five minutes.  Luckily they are outside the rink when Lailah finally pounces, hugging Rose tightly and giggling away.

“Don’t even start.” Rose can feel her face heating up as Lailah hangs on her arm.

Lailah bats her lashes, feigning innocence.  “I didn’t say a word.”  

Rose huffs.  “You said more than enough.”

“And you fell so fast even though you weren’t even on the ice.”  Leaning against Rose, Lailah sighs happily.  “It was adorable.”

Before she can respond, Rose’s phone chimes, notifying her of a new message and she nearly drops it in her hurry to look at the new message.  Fumbling with her phone, she manages to unlock the screen and finds a text from Alisha.  Staring at the screen, Rose almost forgets that she isn’t alone until she feels Lailah poking at her cheek.

“A-do-ra-ble.”

 

* * *

 

Rose is grateful that the rink seems to be mostly empty.  Less people to witness her embarrassing herself on the ice.  

“Ready?”  The smile that Alisha sends her way makes Rose giddy and dizzy and a thousand other things that she cannot put into proper words.

“Maybe…”  Rose takes a shaky breath, trying not to overthink things and almost succeeding until Alisha moves closer, hands ghosting along her arm as they make their way to the ice.  The moment the blade of her skate hits the ice, Rose stiffens, her whole body going rigid.  

“I’m right here, there is nothing to worry about.”  Alisha’s hands are gentle as she places them on Rose’s hips, steadying her balance and keeping her from falling onto the ice face first.  “Just try to relax.”

That is much easier said than done when it feels like each of her nerve endings is on fire though Rose somehow manages to nod.  And stay upright.  A miracle in itself.  She carefully slides one foot forward, holding her arms out for balance and hoping that she doesn’t make a fool of herself.  Brad’s words echo in her mind, a silent mantra that Rose repeats to herself as they manage to make a complete circuit around the rink.  Eventually Rose begins to relax, a smile even starting to appear on her face.

Alisha gracefully moves away from her, doing an impressive little spin before skating backwards to keep her eyes on Rose.  “Are you certain you need my help?”  It takes Rose a moment to notice the amusement twinkling in Alisha’s eyes and she laughs softly.

Somehow Rose pulls off a wobbly spin of her own without crashing into anything and she shoots Alisha a smirk.  “I’ll have you know that I was born to skate.”  The moment those words leave her lips, Rose slips and lets out a surprised squeak.

Bracing herself for a fall, Rose puts her hands in front of her and closes her eyes.  She lands against something much softer, breath coming out in a rush as arms wrap around her waist to keep her from crashing into the ice.  Alisha is clearly trying not to laugh as she speaks.  “That was quite impressive.”

Her fingers find purchase against Alisha’s upper arms and Rose pulls herself upright, trying not to become distracted by the muscles she can feel.  This is not the time.  Even if they do feel very nice.  She shares a smile with Alisha, adding in a cheesy wink.  “See?  I’m a natural on the ice.”

Alisha laughs but makes no effort to let her go, moving to wrap one around Rose’s waist.  “Should we call it a night?”  

“Sure.”  Rose’s knees feel like jello and she’s pretty sure any attempt to pull away will only end in embarrassment.  Leaning against Alisha, she tries to focus on reaching the edge of the rink and not how nice it feels to be held.  This is not the time.

They make their way to the bench and Rose practically collapses on top of it, wobbly legs finally giving out on her.  Alisha places one hand on her shoulder.  “Is everything okay?”  The touch makes her heart race even faster if possible, the soft question only serving to make Rose all too aware of Alisha’s presence.

“I’m fine.  Just a little out of breath.”  Smiling up at Alisha, Rose waves away her concern.  “I might have overdone it a bit.”  

“If you’re certain.” Alisha’s touch lingers, a slight frown marring her features as she listens to Rose attempt to catch her breath. “Would you like something to drink? I have some extra bottles of water.”

Rose nods, not quite trusting herself to speak in that moment.  Alisha moves to grab her bag, all smooth movements and grace and Rose cannot help but stare.  She makes even the simplest of things look effortless.  

“Here you are.”  Alisha easily slides onto the bench until they are sitting hip to hip, holding out an extra bottle.  

“Thanks.”  Grabbing the chilled bottle of water, Rose concentrates on opening the cap and taking a drink without spilling it all over herself.  

“Would you like to set up another session right away?”  A hand brushes along Rose’s as Alisha asks the question.

The touch lingers and Rose swallows against the sudden lump in her throat.  “Sure.  What works for you?”

A soft hum fills the space between them as Alisha mulls over the answer.  “Sorey and I do not have any upcoming performances so my schedule is fairly open at the moment.”

They make tentative plans and Rose finds that she is actually looking forward to these sessions. Hesitantly, she reaches out to let her hand rest on Alisha’s.  “Thank you for all of your help.”

“Of course.”  Alisha laces their fingers together, smiling brightly at Rose.   “I am happy to assist and I can only hope that these lessons prove useful.”  

“Today was fun.  Just don’t tell Lailah.”  Rose smiles back, enjoying the sweet sound of Alisha’s laughter.  “So, next week?”

Alisha nods, lightly squeezing Rose’s hand.  “It’s a date.”  

Rose nearly drops the bottle of water, struggling not to choke on the sip of water she had taken only seconds before Alisha spoke.


End file.
